1.Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a data processing system, and, more particularly to a computer system wildcard used for facilitating file matching. More particularly still, the invention relates to a computer software command structure with an enhanced file specification wildcard that allows the user to specify multiple predicates in a file list function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer command structures allow a user to display a list of files matching a wildcard definition. For example, a user may want to see all of the files with a file name beginning with "A" and a file type beginning with "B," then the user issues the command: EQU DIR A*.B* (in a PC DOS environment)
or EQU fulist A* B* * (in a VM CMS environment)
This command structure, however, is inadequate for certain desired inquiries. For example, a user may want to see all the files associated with a particular application, such as, for example, the ABC application. The user knows that some of the desired files have file NAMES beginning with ABC, but other files have file TYPES beginning with CBA. The user would then have to issue multiple file list commands to locate the desired files.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for accessing all files matching any of the multiple predicates with a single command.